Body fluid drains are used at so-called drainage sites for draining fluids from cavities in a patient's body, typically during and after surgical procedures. The drainage site may be a natural body cavity or orifice or may be surgically formed.
The drain device used for draining fluid from the body typically comprises a tube extending from the treatment area within the body through the skin of the patient and ending in a manual pump located outside the body. The pump is associated with a reservoir for storing the drained fluid. The reservoir is then emptied at suitable time intervals by manually compressing the reservoir.
A drain can be required for shorter or longer periods of time depending on the condition for which the drain is used. In particular when the drain is used for a longer period of time the drains existing today are cumbersome to use and impractical for the patient who is required to move the drain with him/her when moving around.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,608 describes a drainage device for moving fluid to the urine bladder.
Hence, there exists a need for a drain that is less cumbersome to use and which enables a patient to more easily move around while still being attached to the drain.